I Have My Own Ways
by ARandomAuthor14
Summary: Because he lost his purpose, he became one of the Eight Demon Kings of Hell. And honestly, he was starting to regret it.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: In here, Allen will be the King of Spirits, though I know he is not the actual King - I'm just changing the official character to be him.**_

**_Yeah, go yell at me. I made another story yep. I could be continuing the others but nope. Note: I'm going to be deleting the stories that I think aren't good enough. I'm sorry. I might redo them for a better story, but I might not._**

_**Disclaimer: What site do you think I'm uploading this shit on?**_

* * *

"I don't understand."

There, in the middle of a battlefield. A dead field - a field that is nothing but snow, corpses and blood...There he laid. Tired - _exhausted_ \- was Allen Walker.

His snow white hair - which would've blended on the ground - was splotched with blood. Dying the tips a salmon colour. A gash diagonally on his chest had crossed over in an 'X' shape with his other scar.

It was bleeding heavily. The crimson liquid flowing onto the snow.

The so called 'Holy' War had just ended. There was no victor. Even if he - the representative of the third side - had still lived, he was doomed to die. There was no possibility of him surviving. He had lost so much blood. And if he were not to die from anaemia, then frostbite would get to him, if not already.

He was too tired, too numb to feel anything. The falling snow from above was already starting to bury him - as if it were crying for him.

But who would?

There was no one left. Everyone had gone - they'd already passed an hour ago. There was no one out there who knew their existence - no one who knew them and actually _lived._

It was only but a sad truth.

A harsh reality that cannot be reckoned with - and _never_ shall.

.

.

.

And how he hated it. He hated it so much; it was too unfair. After all the battles, the hardships - the sacrifices...Had God not seen this? Had he no mercy? Or were they too far below him to see their suffering?

Somehow, just _somehow_, the tears had managed to flow down his scratched and bleeding cheek. He was pale - paler than usual.

His silver eyes widen - the gold had switched places when he fell to the ground. Allen could no longer bare the pain. His incomplete heart clenched in anguish. The cry he had let escape.

It was filled with such unbearable pain. He was thinking, he was recalling everyone's happy faces. Even the Noah.

He was alone, he was not dying. Though he was not moving either. There was no way of moving forward - he was alone and stuck on a broken path.

There was no Mana, no family - not even Cross. There was no one there who would comfort him. To even lighten the burden and the suffering on his shoulders.

He forced himself up. Ignoring the pain that pounded in his entire being.

"I need to move forward. _Forward!_" He kept crying. His voice hoarse from yelling, from crying his heart out.

No matter where he moved, he didn't feel as though he was moving. He stumbled as his head was run over by dizziness. His form tripping on a corpse on the ground.

From the blood covering his eyes, he could barely make out the body to be Road. Just in front of him had been Lenalee.

The vivid image of the two he had been close friends with - the vivid image of the two _fighting._ It was horrible. It was horrendous and sickening.

And he crouched on the ground, his back arched as he screamed - clutching at his head. As though he were to rip the white strands. His screaming never seemed to end, it was so full of sorrow and hate for the world. For the God who'd only watched.

Grabbing a hold of his a left wrist, he summoned his innocence. The once pure white, had become a twisted black. The sword was as the colours of the Millennium's, and he stabbed himself repeatedly in the heart.

He was a Noah, yes. Yes he could feel the wrenching pain. He was coughing up enormous amounts of blood, where it started to become that of an Akuma's.

He wasn't dying. The wound would only heal again and again. There was no end for this hell, and he stopped. He threw the sword to God knows where. He had enough. He only clenched at the ground, his numb fingers digging into the snow.

"_Why?_"

His voice quiet and in a sob. The sound so melancholic - it only seemed to build a chain around him. What was he to do?

There was nothing left.

And in the silence, footsteps crunched on the white surface. They were heading towards him. Someone - who could it have been? - had crouched in front of his broken form.

_**"W**__o__**U**__l__**D **__y__**O**__u__** L**__i__**K**__e__** T**__o__** C**__o__**M**__e__** W**__i__**T**__h__** M**__e__** A**__n__**D **__b__**E**__c__**O**__m__**E **__m__**Y K**__i__**N**__g__** O**__f__** S**__p__**I**__r__**I**__t__**S?"**_


	2. Chapter 1: Nothing Really Matters

_**Author's Note: I don't know why, but I feel accomplished and proud of work when I read your reviews. ;~; Arigatou Gousaimasu (I probably spelt that wrong. Shh.)**_

* * *

A figure sat on a windowsill of the only window in the room. Light emitted from the glass, pouring onto a spot on the grey carpet floor. Though, the light had not been pure. It was an eerie red colour - a colour as crimson as blood.

The once white walls were rising in blue flames. Even though they were blue, instead it gave off an odd feeling. The feeling was threatening and frightful.

But this figure simply sat and stared out the window. Golden eyes looking up to the sky - specifically to the moon. A _blood red_ moon.

On the floor lay bodies; corpses. Faces so grotesque, you could no longer recognise who they had been. But it still hadn't mattered to him. Nothing mattered, everything was gone. Any light, happiness - all those things were worthless. And they would remain in such a worthless past.

Then the towhead (whitette) swiftly opened the arch window in two. Then proceeding to jump out, out a house of two-stories. Despite being so high up, at the last second, air built around him. His toe was an inch apart from the ground, but he still hadn't landed.

And as odd and supernatural as it was, he jumped higher into the air gracefully. A strange melody that would've sent shivers down people's spines, had been hummed to. He was in the air, his form was as though he were dancing, but there was this impossibly wide grin on his face.

And honestly, he could've just been the Devil himself.

* * *

It was long then. Hundreds of years had passed since his last outing into the human world. And Allen had enough.

He was always cooped up in his room of white and silver - and mind you, it was _not_ the Musician's room.

The albino had been invited for tea with his brother, Mephisto, but he had not attended - and in fact, was two hours late. By now, Mephisto would have been crying and weeping like a snotty brat. As though his guess was correct, from afar, Allen could hear a point in his wailing which reached maximum on the screaming bar.

But he ignored it, and resorted to his own finely brewed tea. Scones and macaroons had been on the small round table in the air. And actually, Allen was in the air too. On his chair which matched his table, he was floating in circles - something like cartwheels.

But he kept the calm facade as he took a sip of his tea. In his mind, everything was normal - though one could do with a little entertainment. And he was _almost _regretting that he hadn't gone to this so-called-'tea party'.

Placing his tea down onto the table, he - and once again in a graceful motion - front flipped to the mirror on the dresser. He took a good look at himself, and he decided to hide his giant, slightly curled horns. (A/N I'll be leaving you to imagine it for yourselves)

Once they were gone, he changed his fancy, rich, monochrome clothing, into something like the times back then. A simple button up long-sleeved shirt, black slacks, gloves and dress shoes. Not forgetting, he took a red ribbon and tied it at the collar as a makeshift tie.

"This should be fine..." He whispered to no one in particular. Yes, he wanted to see where the humans were at - he wanted to observe.

Oh, and he probably would need that scarf that was draped lazily on the desk.

* * *

When Allen stepped into the Musician's room, a wave of nostalgia had hit him. He hadn't been in there for a while - due to memories he wanted to forget. He already learnt to travel to places in Hell without going to the room, but - as he'd thought - going through one dimension to another was a different story.

Walking to the piano, he then had sat down on the piano bench. He glided his fingers over the keys, and a ghost of a smile reached his face.

Opening his eyes - though he had no clue when he had closed them - he looked at the spot where Timcanpy used to be. And a pang of sadness hit him.

"Tim..."

He let his head fall onto the piano. Effortlessly, he began to sing and play the piano. The Musician's song - his favourite. The melody echoed throughout the room. He was thinking. Thinking about where he wanted to go - and that place had been:

_**Japan.**_

* * *

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri no tsuita  
Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu, futatsu to~_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume, yume~_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare Ochita Kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori Tsuzukeru  
Douka konoko ni ai wo tsunaida te ni kisu wo…_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo tsunaida te ni Kisu Wo~_

* * *

Allen found himself lying in the snow. He didn't know where he was, and he had most likely blacked out. But even so, he only looked up to the dark sky. Snow was falling, and a snowflake had dropped onto his outstretched hand.

Before he could get up, a child suddenly came into his view. The boy had black hair, - though with a tint of blue - and blue eyes. There was a cut on his right cheek.

"Mister, aren't you cold?" He piped up.

Allen then sat upright, slowly as to not shock the boy. And he ruffled the boy's hair.

"How about you? Certainly you are..." Allen said. He had taken note of the boy's attire. And it had consisted of shorts and a shirt. The boy blushed in embarrassment, and the whitette only sighed.

Removing the light blue scarf from his neck, he wrapped it around the boy instead. And reaching in his pocket, he took out a band aid. Unwrapping it, he put it on the cut on the boy's cheek.

"How'd you get that?" He asks, his voice as calming as ever.

"W-well..." The boy stammered.

Allen gave him a questioning look, which consisted of a raised eyebrow, "Well?"

"I got into a fight..." Came the answer.

"Hm. At least you're not that hurt. I won't ask what happened, but you've got to avoid fighting - and the only time you should ever fight, is when you're protecting something. Okay?"

The boy's cobalt eyes shone and a bright grin appeared on his face. A simple but cheerful 'yes' was the response that chirped from his mouth.

"Anyways, you should get going. Your family is probably waiting for you." Allen pointed at the old man who looked like a priest and the other boy with brown hair calling someone's name.

"Riiiin! RIIIIIINNNN!"

"Nooo...I'm going to get in so much trouble." He wailed in panic while sporting a pout. Allen gave him a critical look before taking hold of one of his cheeks, squishing them and pulling it.

"GAH! THAT HURRTTSSS!" He winced in pain as comical tears pricked the corner of his eyes.

"You'll get in more trouble if you don't go now."

Rin nodded as Allen let go. He ran towards his family, but he suddenly remembered something.

He turned around and yelled,

"Mi-" His question was abruptly stopped when he saw no one there.

_He didn't even get to ask the mysterious man's name..._

_**Author's Note: Sorry that it was so short! I can't promise the next chapter will be any longer, but I swear I'll make my chapters at least INTERESTING to make up for the length. Hopefully you enjoyed that, sorry for slow updates - it's probably going to get slower. I'm only really writing because I got inspired by other people's stories. **_

_**Thank you all for the support you've given me. And I DO read the reviews! And I'm really happy when I read the beautiful comments!**_


	3. Chapter 2: It Must Be 'Fate'

_**Author's Note: ;~; you guys are so nice to me. The bottom Author's note will have more than this, I just don't want to hold you guys up from the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I merely manipulate the characters with my plot. Muahaha- cough - aha...**_

* * *

A sigh.

"I said I would go out again but..."

The numerous glances his way merely made him look down, and snuggle into his new black scarf.

"I didn't think I would attract _this _much attention..." He mumbled into his scarf slightly. Puffs of white came from each breath, as they disappeared into the sky of nothingness. The same sky he looked up at as he stopped from his walk.

It was once again dark. White snow was still falling - but it yet again, had been years since he met the boy. But as he would say, it wouldn't matter.

After all, that boy and him would not cross paths.

"Why is it that every time I go outside," He paused as he look down to the ground. "It always snows?"

The question remained unanswered as he continued forward. His coat flying with the wind, and hands in pockets.

And in that moment, he had passed someone and the background of golden lights from a shop became unfocused and blurred.

But this someone, was not just _anyone_.

The familiar black hair and fiery blue eyes...A few bandages on his cheek...

And suddenly, Allen's platinum-light blue eyes had widened. His eyes took on a glassy effect, and the gold became mixed with his.

He had stopped in his tracks of course. And yes, out of shock.

"_Rin...?_"

But it was left unheard. And the boy who'd been called out to, had kept walking, hands in pocket of his suit - and a glum and pissed off expression merely remained as he looked to the ground.

A sigh once again.

"This must be what they call '_fate_'."

And a small smirk crossed his face. While his eyes flickered for a brief moment, the colour of _pure_ gold.

* * *

"Oho~ you're back~" A sing-song voice - which reminded dear Allen of a certain hindrance back in his past - had greeted him as soon as he opened the double doors to his room.

'How unpleasant...' But instead of voicing his thought, he replied with,

"Dear brother, what brings you here?" His melodic voice laced with disgust, but a very 'off' smile maintained on his face.

"Now, now, don't be rude. I have a proposal to ask you."

And the whitette's interest was piqued.

"_Ho_~ and what would that be?"

A wide, inhuman grin appeared on his guest's face. His face overshadowed by the white top hat. A chuckle escaped from the demon. Satisfied that the other took the offer.

"Oh I'm sure you'll enjoy this~"

* * *

"I'm going to kill that bastard...!"

And there was Allen. Sitting alone on a swing. It had just hit a new year and it was once again sunny. And yes, it was hot as Hell. But not literally. In fact, Hell wasn't the hottest place - but then again, he was a demon king and of course, they would get special treatment.

He never really ventured down to where the tortured souls were - and he doesn't plan to anytime soon.

And as always, a sigh escapes.

Pushing off the ground slightly, he lets the swing move slightly and gently. The wind against his face was soothing, and he closed his eyes and relished in it.

He was supposed to observe the pinnacle of his interest, but he simply was exhausted. You would expect more from a powerful figure in existence, but this was Allen after all.

He'd spent hundreds and hundreds of years doing nothing but sitting on his throne. Giving out orders and letting his demons do the work - though occasionally going out and messing with poor victims.

The albino looks up, and his eyes flutter open. The bright sun hits his eyes, but he covers them with the shadow of the hand on his forehead. And all he had been thinking was:

_What to do...?_

Giving into a thought in the back of his mind, he decided to just leave the place and walk around.

* * *

After going to a convenience store, the King of Spirits decided to head back to the park. He didn't know why, it would honestly be a waste of time - and he spent a few moments pondering on the fact on why he was doing so. Whether a whim or not, the feeling of something was there. The 'something' was telling him to go there. And he found himself holding a plastic bag with another can of the same drink he was currently sipping.

It was already night, and it was quite chilly than what he had expected.

"Damn..." He cursed under his breath. "Should've brought a jacket." He finished.

The white long-sleeved button up shirt of his, felt very thin against the cold breeze. But with wandering thoughts, he found himself at the park.

And on the same swing, was Rin.

Alone with an expressionless face, looking down as the swing swung a little. He was wearing a suit, the tie loose and in Allen's opinion, he looked messed up.

Walking towards the other who'd been staring off into space, he placed the can – which was originally in the bag – onto the boy's head.

Startled, the black-haired boy looked up with wide eyes. Allen remained the calm facade as he held the can from the top.

"W-who are you?"

A sigh. 'Guess he didn't remember...'

"Name's Az-...Allen."

* * *

Somehow, Rin made Allen apart of his family. And he stayed in the monastery for a several weeks and had grown accustomed to their ways.

But what was odd enough, was the fact that he was growing _attached._

And that was not a good thing.

Though, he felt the need to stay there. Like something big would happen soon, and he would have no choice but to be a part of it. And even so, he simply did not want to leave.

* * *

"Nii-san's missing?" Allen questioned as he arrived at the dinner table. He had just come out from the bath, when he'd suddenly heard commotion.

They were all there at the dinner table, food was prepared and they were waiting for Rin to come home so that they could start the celebration of the mentioned getting a job.

Despite being the guest of honour, Rin had not arrived. Even if he had sounded overwhelmingly joyful when he'd told the news over the phone.

"Yes. He hasn't arrived yet - and the food is getting cold!" Father Fujimoto had exclaimed. Though for Allen, it was quite difficult to decipher whether he was worried about Rin more or the food...

Sighing, Allen's gloved hand ran through his shoulder length white hair.

"I'll go look for him..." Although he honestly didn't feel like going out to do troublesome things. But, as the offer goes from his demon of a brother, to get what he wanted, he'd have to be the caretaker of the son of Satan.

* * *

"You're such a problem child, you know?"

Cobalt eyes filled with shame, widened in shock. Rin looked up to the figure who suddenly arrived, and deep inside, he was quite happy; it _was _Allen who'd come after all.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

A hand ruffled his black hair, before the person sat down on the swing next to him. And then his blue eyes averted to Allen.

"You might as well lea-"

"Everyone's waiting by the way. And from your sad look, my thoughts are right." Allen stopped him. He already knew what happened, or at least he had the feeling.

Rin looked down to the ground.

"If you just explai-"

"How am I supposed to explain?! How am I supposed to explain something I don't even know myself?!" The frustration of not knowing had just set itself free.

He was mad, he was confused. He didn't know what it had been - it was a strange _creature_! Nothing like he'd seen before, and it was frightening to him.

"Rin...Just don't give up. Find a new job, and this time strive harder. And you didn't do anything wrong, correct?" Allen was only met by a blank face.

"You protected a little girl, am I wrong?"

"How'd you know?!"

"Nii-san! Otouto-kun!"

The two looked to the source of noise, only to find a panting Yukio who looked as though he'd just run a mile.

"Yukio...?"

"Nii-san...! Everyone's waiting, and the food is getting cold, let's head back!" Yukio explained, though he was still panting. But he probably didn't know where Rin was, and most likely ran around frantically looking for him. And at that thought, Allen smiled slightly.

After all, it must be nice to have a brother like that.

"But..." And Rin looked down once more, and his fringe shadowed his despaired eyes. A long, exasperated sigh came from Allen.

"Geez, you're making me sigh more than usual." He hit Rin on the head.

"OI! WH-"

_**"Get going, no need to set up a pity-party for yourself. Just try again."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Author's note: Okayy~! I actually did some research on the King of Spirits. And...wow. And don't worry about researching, I will include my part of my findings in the next chapter muahahhaha. And then with the information I got, I'll spread them throughout this story.**_

_**Anyways, thank you all for reading. For the 17 favs and the 36 follows. As well as the 12 reviews I have. It makes me really happy when I read the reviews, it makes me all warm inside - and some of them actually give me ideas for the next chapter. **_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed: **_

_**Syafiq, Brystak2000, Natsuki D, Sora Rider X, Guest, MaxAngelOfDeath, ShortLongPost and The True Silph!**_

_**:3 me so happyy**_

_**ShortLongPost: I'm sorry I haven't really answered all your questions, but I'm getting there! Just please bear(bare) with me...**_

_**Brystak2000: I'm going to have a small flashback later on, so I'm including what happened to Timcanpy in there.**_

_**Once again, thank you all for supporting this story. **_


	4. Chapter 3: So be it

_**Author's Note: Deeply sorry for the long, long wait. I have been very busy with all the shit happening at my school. **_

_**Disclaimer: For one thing, I'm not rich.**_

* * *

The trio had arrived back at the monastery, only finding an unrecognisable man standing and talking to their father - Shiro.

The latter who had then noticed their approach, had also gotten the man to turn to face them - well Rin to be exact.

"You must be Rin Okumara, right?" The brown-haired man had spoken.

"Who're you?" Was the inquired reply that happened to be given oh-so rudely. Which earned him a glare from his white-haired brother. Muttering a small apology, the attention was brought back to the visitor.

"I'm Yui's father," Introducing himself, he had simply - yet mentally - waved off the rudeness. And as he said so, he moved only slightly enough for his daughter to be in view. The same small girl Rin had rescued, was currently behind her father, clutching onto his coat with her small hands.

"Thank you for saving her."

"Was she hurt?"

And somewhere between their conversation, Allen had been struck with a feeling. An uneasy one at that. Yes, he was being watched.

By who?

His goddamn (pun not intended) father. Though the mentioned was not there physically, or even near the vicinity - or should I say _this _world. He was in fact, able to view his son while still in Hell.

And because of this, the albino was feeling a sick and churning knot in his stomach. His legs wanting to give away as he knew his 'father' was deeply frowning at him.

Excusing himself to Yukio, and giving a glance at Shiro, he swiftly disappeared from the scene.

"This is a four-leafed clover charm, it will protect you." The old priest smiled as he gave the charm to the little girl. Yui gave a small smile back.

"Don't blame her please - especially when she depends on you the most."

Yui's father turned his attention from Shiro to his daughter. His stern face, growing soft as he saw his daughter timid and tense.

Finally he had bid farewell and walked away with his daughter - hand-in-hand.

After a few moments of bickering, Rin had suddenly grown a confused face.

"Where'd Allen go?" He asked as he looked around the area in futile attempts. The other two not knowing, had shared glances.

"He'll be back soon, nii-san." Yukio assured, Rin nodded and then the three headed back inside.

* * *

Somehow, Allen found himself at the park once again. It was quiet, and there wasn't anyone close to the area.

Though, his figure was hunched at one of the benches. His grip tightening until his knuckles went white, one hand being on the bench, and the other at where his heart would've been. Tears pricked his tightly shut eyes, as he hacked and coughed up blood.

This had been his father's punishment.

_"The deal being, joining the school - cram included - and watching over our dear little brother." _

_Allen narrowed his silver eyes - though his eyes flashed gold and remained so._

_"Aren't you already looking after him?"_

_"Note that Satan will end up making his life miserable - especially when he gets taken back here in Gehenna."_

_Allen paused. _

_Another would have to suffer? Sure he didn't care - he lost all of that. But, for some reason, deep inside, he was worried. This was a brother, and he would take care of him._

_Even if it meant to sacrifice himself..._

_"I knew you would accept, King of Spirits, Azazel~"_

_A huff of annoyance,_

_"Do consider yourself lucky." 'Azazel' glared, his voice laced with threatening aura - it had instilled fear within Mephisto. Though he didn't show. _

_And when Allen dismissed the other, he collapsed. He had slid down his silver door decorated with white gems. _

_"I swear, Satan's biological kids are going to be the death of me." And with that, he closed his eyes. _

_But it wasn't long until Satan gave him the mission to take his son back to Gehenna. And that had been at the time when Allen decided to protect and keep the boy in a normal and happy life for as long as possible._

_"Damn."_

"Shit!" Allen cursed under his breath. More blood had been spilled. He was breathing erratically, and was wheezing and hacking. His heart was feeling as though it would explode at any moment. And without knowing, he found himself screaming.

He tried to muffle the noises. But they wouldn't stop.

He felt as though he heard his name be called by someone so familiar. His vision was bleary, so he could not make out the figure. Arms wrapped around him.

The pain was only getting worse through time. If you could imagine every single limb in your body being ripped apart slowly - that's what it felt like. Only ten times as worse.

And suddenly, the pain stopped.

His achingly tense muscles had gave up. Vision seeping, and the cries of someone had dulled.

"..._Rin...?"_

* * *

No matter how much Allen told them he was fine. He was not let out of his bed. Shiro had gotten him to get a check-up, and they say that his heart is weak - and that he should not move too much or forced to do heavy labour.

Though Allen called bullshit.

And if this is what Satan thinks is enough to hold him back from interfering with his plans, then this was a really-

"You are not to leave this bed, young man!"

-good idea.

"But father Shiro, I'm okay! Honest." Allen fought back, as nicely and not violent as he could.

But Shiro was not buying it.

"You were coughing-"

"Happens occasionally."

"-up blood-"

"Oh look, a butterfly!"

"-Allen!"

"I'm FINE."

The old priest sighed. Rubbing his temples, he gives in.

"Fine, I'll let you out the bed, but you will _not_ push yourself or go outside!"

Allen nodded, thinking it was a fair deal. And sometime later, when Shiro left, he looked out the window.

'Damnit. What cruel joke did Father pull on me now? Putting some weird illusion showing my heart is actually super weak meaning I should be bedridden?!'

But it was then that he came to focus. And outside, he saw Rin talking with a few people. People that just screamed 'bad luck'. Especially with all the coal tar flying around the supposed 'leader' of the three.

And when Rin followed them - meaning stepping passed the gates which he was not allowed to do, Allen breathed in.

Exhaling, he regains from his tense composure.

'Sorry Shiro, seems like I'll have to break that promise.'

But, the boy with silver hair...he had an awfully familiar feeling. One that Allen could recognise, but could not lay a single finger on it. Either way, that 'boy' was definitely holding something dangerous. So much in fact, he could sometimes wonder how Rin didn't notice - or even a small hint.

* * *

"So how much?" Shiratori spoke. But that only confused Rin. So the former began to explain further.

"You see, my parents are kinda famous, I'll probably get into True Cross Academy. And it'd be a bother for rumours to start spreading."

"Woah, you'll go to the same school as Yukio? That sucks." Rin blurted out.

"Yeah, so I'll pay up and you shut your mouth." Shiratori finished, completely ignoring what the other just commented.

"And I'm here wondering why you were wasting my time...Look, I don't need your money, and I won't say a word." The blue-haired boy declined the deal. And he had already turned to leave.

"You trying to play a cool guy? Please be honest, you're so poor you can't even get into a proper school!"

That made Rin stop.

The other three were laughing, but after a while, Shiratori took out a ten thousand paper bill.

"Take it. Your brother Yukio must've worked his ass off to get a scholarship, right? So he borrows! How pitiful!"

Before he could say anything, Rin punched him square in the face. Rin was seething in anger, he was gritting his teeth and his eyes narrowed in a glare.

All of a sudden, Shiratori began to _change_. His fingernails grew, ears became pointed, ram-looking horns sprouted on the sides of his head.

"So it was Astaroth." Was all Allen could say. He was sitting on top of the building nearby. His plan to drag Rin's ass back to the monastery had come to a halt. And soon enough, he became a spectator. Watching - like he used to - as the scenes unfolded.

And plus, there wasn't a need for him to step in. Shiro was coming. Of course he would, he was quite the father.

And as Allen watched, he then saw the two running.

And when they did, the albino disappeared from his spot. He lurked within the shadows, and with a click of his fingers, knocking any witnesses out into a frightful dream.

"Astaroth," he began. The demon mentioned, piped up. Seemingly from nowhere, but it had definitely came from the larger shadow adjacent from Allen.

"You must not interfere with father's plans. Your role has not been set in this time..._Azazel_." Astaroth growled his words. Signifying he was deadly serious.

"I _will _interfere. But by no means destroy Father's plans."

"Your existence has already shifted his long-term plans. You must stop and cooperate."

"I, for one, do owe Father a lot. But I am not destroying Rin's life as a normal being - well, more than it has now."

"And so you would tarnish your title as being the 'Second strongest after Satan'?"

Azazel paused. He wasn't too sure what he was trying to get at, or what he wanted to do. He didn't want to betray his Father, but his human side, once more, wanted to save the suffering.

_**"T**__h__**E**__n__** S**__o__** B**__e__** I**__t__**."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's Note: Yeah, so...Sorry for my mistakes I usually write these on my phone... **_

_**Oh and 'Second strongest' yeah. I researched it about Azazel. And apparently, he was the guy who introduced warfare and weapons to humans - I might do something with that in this story. And hopefully it won't get too confusing. But that's for later!**_

_**QUESTION/or watevs CORNER:**_

_**Brystak2000: The bold at the end of chapter 2 isn't Allen thinking. I just like to put effects on the last thing in the chapter. Coz yeah.**_

_**Black-Abbyss: Well, you're gonna have to find out!**_

_**LDK: At this rate, you're gonna be soo disappointed.**_

_**kK: Oh my. v **_

_**~~ Thank you all for reading! Thank you for the 40 favs, 22 reviews and the 66 follows! I'm so happy ; v ; ~~**_

_**~RandomAuthor-chan awaaayyy**_

_**VERY IMPORTANT DOWN HERE**_

_**P.s If my writing style or anything is confusing, just tell me. If you have questions, post 'em on the reviews. If you want advice on your own writing, post 'em on the reviews, if you just want me to update, post it on the reviews, if you just wanna say 'hi randomauthor-chan I love you', POST IT ON THE REVIEWS!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Coward

**_Author's Note: I have no excuse. I completely forgot about this. Yep. Kill me._**

**_Disclaimer: Where duh money? Not rich? I'm not the bloody owner._**

**_~o Chapter 4 o ~_**

They were running.

Running to their only safety: the _Monastery_. The oddly growing figures rose from the shadows, more and more forming as the sun headed down; It was setting much too quickly for their own liking. They were half-yelling as they ran from the danger, though it was more Rin yelling for answers while Shiro dragged him along.

When they reached the rooftops, they were forced to jump a gap in between two buildings. While Shiro made it, Rin had barely managed. He felt his foot hit the edge, but gravity only weighed his body down. And If it weren't for the other grabbing his reaching hand to pull him to safety, the end result would be bloody.  
A shiver ran down Rin's spine as he thought of what would happen if his father _wasn't_ there. But it was cut short as the Priest quickly moved along, hand in hand.

As they ran, more demons formed in al their twisted sense. Forming from the corpses of dead dogs. Rin was forced to cover his nose, as the foul smell they were giving off was making his eyes water. They entered the rooftop room, closing the doors behind them. Barely shutting the dogs out, the poundings of numerous demons rang as the momentum brought them forward even with their sudden stop.

They sped down the staircase and didn't stop running. Adrenaline coursing through their bodies.

"So they made it," Azazel muttered, "Maybe I should make an appea-"

His musings were disturbed as his Father invaded his mind in a telepathic message. The message made him gulp, and his fingers twitch. Part of him didn't want to let it happen, but he hadn't a choice. And whatever the consequences would lead to, Azazel would choose to make it up to Rin and Shiro…

**_"I will take back my son tonight…."_**

Those were the parting words Satan left. And deep, deep down inside, he knew it would be all his fault. His own fault…Why?

Because, unlike Allen Walker, he was a _coward_.

* * *

When the two arrived at the Monastery, loud bellowing came from Shiro as he spat out orders upon orders. The other priests only scrambled up and followed. There was no room for complaints or lazing, this was a serious case - one that they had been prepared for, for a long time. As they doused sewers with holy water, floors and walls with barriers, Shiro led Rin down a hidden staircase.

"This is the Kurikara…"

When Shiro began, Rin had to swallow a whole pot of information. Already knowing the air, he knew he couldn't mess around. Taking the sword into his hands, he is then given a phone.

"This phone has only one contact," Rin gives a look of confusion, "when you escape, call him. He will help you."

Blue eyes widen.

"No! Old man! Don't-" The Noirette exclaimed in panic as the doors closed. He slammed it with all his might, though the action was proven futile.

Taking out his shotgun, Shiro prepared for the incoming wave of demons. The truck slammed in, bit of wood flew dangerously into the air. From inside the hidden room, Rin could only hear the other side filled with constant chanting and shooting. They needed the son of Satan to be safe, Shiro was not going to lose another very _important_ person.

Screams filled the air.

* * *

"-you just want me out of your life, don't you?! You're not even my real father, so stop pretending like you care-"

**_SLAP!_**

The red hand was stinging, but in his fit of anger inside, Shiro realised too late. Blue flames erupted from him, and crazed laughter filled the air. The only thing on Rin's mind was 'what have I done?!'.

* * *

Shiro knew he was dying, it had all felt so cold. The pain had long numbed and he couldn't speak. He very much wanted to comfort his child, whom was crying his heart out. Now that he unsheathed the sword, there was no turning back. Shiro feared for his future and all the man wanted was to raise the two twins as normal humans, for them to have normal lives. Yet, even though he did not move, or not shedding a tear…He was crying inside.

Because he failed as an exorcist, a protector, and as far as he knew, he failed as a _father_.

_"Sh..."_

A wisp of a noise flew through.

_"Shiro…"_

A voice so familiar, but feint…

_"Shiro…You didn't fail. You didn't fail at all."_

He recognised it. He knew that voice…And what did he mean he didn't fail?

_"Shiro…I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."_

If he could, Shiro would've told him that it wasn't.

_"Shiro…Because I was a coward, I got you killed. I stripped away Rin's chance of being normal…"_

So badly enough, Shiro wanted to speak. To assure Allen that it wasn't his fault.

_"I'm so sorry…I lied about everything. Because of my presence, I brought war and chaos…"_

Confusion.

_"Shiro…I am Azazel."_

If it weren't for the situation, Shiro would've flinched. But he knew…That Al- Azazel, was actually a good guy. And for some reason, Shiro knew the pain he went through. All this time, he knew that he was suffering. From the moment Allen stepped into the monastery, the pain in his eyes were visible. Rin and Yukio weren't his only sons…

'Protect…' His consciousness was fading.

'Your…' Regret was fading.

'Brothers…' And with that, he knew they were in good hands.

…And with that, he was _gone_.

"…Shiro…"

Rin didn't even look up in midst of his mourning. He was holding onto his sword for dear life. Not letting go as told by one of the only people who genuinely cared for him. Allen was at the door, rooted to the ground as what he'd thought had came true.

_"Father! Don't, please! Don't do thi-" _

_"Has living with the priest made you go soft?" Satan cuts Azazel off._

_Perplexed, Allen opens his mouth to retort, but a powerful aura overwhelms him. His father was mad, and he chose to stay silent. Though, even in the silence, he was still fighting inside; albeit terrified and worried._

_"If the mortal was able to do that to my proxy, I must not let _**_it_**_ affect my sons."_

_"FATHER!"_

A single tear slips from a silver eye. Reaching a hand to wipe it away, he finds more tears beginning to stream down. And in that moment, as he stared at the dark scene before him, he asks himself:

'Have I really gotten that soft?'

He hadn't cried for a long time, for so long that it felt like an eternity. Allen had almost forgotten what sadness felt like, during his stay in Gehenna, he could only perceive sadness as an emotion mortals felt. And he was no longer one of them, so what was this horrible feeling he had?

He felt sick, his world felt no more - it felt empty. It was only then that Yukio walked in, shocked.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Shiro…" Allen whispered under his breath.

Yukio faintly heard it, but was too in shock to think much of it. He was confused, had Rin killed Shiro?

* * *

The sky was grey, and a wave of droplets was pouring down. It was raining, the water concealing whether they were crying or not. While Rin stood, Allen was crouched down, head resting at the gravestone.

Both were drenched in the heavy rain that poured. None had cared for it, for the grief they mourned for was much too great. They had not minded the consequences of being out in the rain for so long, no. They had not cared, and though they knew it was not possible, a part of them wanted him to come back. A part of them blamed themselves for the death of a great person.

But no one above would have answered their pleas.

_"I'm going-"_

No matter what Yukio had said, it hadn't mattered. He was not answered by the other two, there only remained definite silence. The footsteps had gradually disappeared from hearing, and Allen finally stood. His eyes red and puffy from weeping. And briefly, he wondered why he had bad luck. Was this a side-effect for being a demon king? Or was it simply his own being? For even in the past, he was always drawing in trouble. And at that time, he was naïve. He thought he could take on any challenge that was thrown at him, and it was something that made him truly feel alive.

But ever since it ended, in that time, he was learning. He was learning many, many things about the world that he never wanted to learn. It was something so cruel and so dark, and he had enough.

Then part of him wondered if it was because of _his_ title that was a part of the eight demon kings. That it was because he took on the role of _Azazel_. The demon who introduced weapons and war to humans - was this the side effect of abusing powers?

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Mephisto!" He growls in anger at the sight of the other king.

"Cease fire." The blue-haired demon held his mischievous grin as he meets his brother's eyes.

"Wait! What's going on? Aren't you supposed to help me?!" Rin cried, confused by the sudden surrounding of projectiles.

"But you're the son of Satan, correct?"

That made Rin freeze. It brought back unwanted memories in a flash, and he was scared. _He_ was the son of Satan. They had the _right_ to kill him on sight. After all, they were exorcists.

"What kind of bullshit is this, Mephisto?" The glare Allen had demanded answers, not only that but it held a look that if one lie were to escape a mouth, then they'd all be dead.

And Mephisto knew he could not win against him.

"Now, now~ You see…"

* * *

"This is utterly ridiculous." The albino commented as he picked at his uniform.

Yesterday's events were unclear as he was in the state of grief, but he vaguely remembered making a negotiation, or at least, getting away from having his title exposed by Rin's unexpected answer.

_"I want to become an exorcist and defeat Satan!"_

It was quite ironic, but it reminded Allen of his own words.

_"I want to be a destroyer that saves!"_

The similarity between the both of them was uncanny. They both had the same bold answers and the same hero-complex. It was fascinating, but part of him wanted to stop Rin's developing complex. For one day, it will all come crashing down. He will find that he cannot save, and mayhem will occur. He is _destined_ to destroy, it was in his blood…Just like 'Allen Walker'.

The white-haired demon shook his head.

No, he had to believe in Rin. Now that he has experience, maybe he can divert the inevitable to a brighter future. He could not take, nor could he imagine the broken look Rin could possibly have. No longer did he want to see another frie- family suffer again.

"…_'Allen',_ your decision will not be overlooked. '_He'_ already knows about this."

Allen looked adjacent to him and met the other's gaze. His eyes flashed with unknowing reason, and he simply answered,

"I know."

Their short exchange had ended just like that. And the two resumed what they'd been doing previously, Allen's being staring outside the car's windows.  
Rin and Yukio could not help but feel suffocated by the tense atmosphere. And even with Rin's oblivious nature, he could still feel it. The two didn't know what their conversation had meant, and it was obvious that they wouldn't get an explanation anytime soon. With that established, the two decided to leave it be and keep their mouths shut…For now.

Silver orbs drifted to the window, watching the scenery pass by. He watched as a part of him compared the differences of his time and this. _'How long…?'  
_Time was taught to be simple, you understand and learn how night and day worked, how the clock's arrows would point to the current time…But after living years and years on end, it became too complex to comprehend. He would often question the King of Time, but all he got was a nonchalant shrug back.

_"Could you return me back to my time?" Azazel questions, eyes dead straight at the man before him._

_"Perhaps, I could look into it for you." The other replies in a kind tone._

_"What's the catch?" _

_"Why would you suspect me of such…underhand ways?" Samael smirks as the other glares._

_Deciding not to anger the King of Spirits further, he continues to where he left off, "Then, do spend time with out dear little half-brother~"_

When they arrive at the gates of True Cross Academy, Rin immediately questions Allen.

"How do you and Mephisto know each other?"

"It's…" Allen began.

'He's my older demon brother and we're both part of the eight demon kings who work directly under the demon who killed your father.' Is what he would have said if not for the whole relationship status the Okumura twins had with the devil.

"A long story-" Before he could finish and add to it, the school bell rang.

Touring the school ran relatively quickly, there were no problems that occurred, thus creating a smooth transition. When lunch arrived Rin went on gawking at the everything, even the flashy prices of the canteen food. Yukio would sigh at his actions, while Allen laughed heartily. Though, the latter couldn't help but feel amazed at the interior designing and system that humans had put effort into and polished.

Not long after, Yukio disappeared into the crowd, leaving Allen and Rin alone outside eating lunch. The two had wanted to go look for Yukio, but the simultaneous growling of the stomachs had decided to share their opinions on the matter.

The two could be seen from the school windows eating bento.

Walking through the halls, a white dog had appeared. Rin held a perplexed look, while Allen fought the urge to sigh; already knowing whom it was. They followed the dog without hesitation, and were soon led to a sign post.  
With a poof, Mephisto appeared in all his glory, feeling smug at Rin's surprised expression and bantering. The purple-haired demon continued rattling on about some key and some cram school (Allen wasn't exactly paying attention).

Bidding farewell to the two, they are left in front of the classroom door.

"I did not sign up for this…" Allen mentions.

"Ah, sorry otuoto-kun, I kind of roped you along…" Rin apologises with an awkward laugh.

The white-haired male laughed internally. Satan's child and Satan's proxy being exorcists…It was hilarious to him. Though, in the back of his mind, there was a sense of reluctance if not nostalgia about being an exorcist once again.

It wasn't like he couldn't summon ghost lookalikes of his former friends, but it just wouldn't be the same, and he couldn't bare to face them after joining the supposed 'evil' side. In the end, Allen had once again blamed himself for their deaths. It was a part of his personality that hadn't changed.

Entering, they sit down after taking in the appearances of their soon-to-be classmates.

And without further ado, their teacher walks in. Though, it really wasn't whom they expected…

**_"_**_Y_**_u_**_K_**_i_**_O_**_?_**_!_**_"_**

* * *

**_Author's Note: It's been awhile, and truthfully I had already finished the chapter ages ago. But, I forgot and then I read the reviews and got motivated again. And reading it, I was not satisfied, then I decided to redo it, forgot about it, read reviews, hyped and only now did I finish._**

**_I'm truthfully sorry…You pieces of shit. Jokes._**

**_~RandomAuthor-senpai T u T_**


	6. Chapter 5: Brothers

_**Author's Note: Look at bottom. Coz it's a bloody long one.**_

* * *

"Yukio?!" Rin exclaimed in shock as he rose from his seat.

Allen observed the Yukio, the cold demeanour he gave off was unsettling. While Rin's eyes were wide, Yukio visibly glared through his glasses.

"Everyone, I suggest you leave." The white-haired demon's voice was demanding as he detected the hidden malice behind Yukio's gaze. The others could not help but follow his order; albeit perplexed and uncertain.

"_What do you think's going on?"_ They asked each other as they shuffled out of the room.

Leaving out the door, only the three brothers remained in the room. The atmosphere was tense and suffocating. After a few seconds of assessing, Rin spoke up:

"So you knew…" Rin began, voice low and painful, "_why_ didn't you tell me?!"

Allen could only watch as the two argued. It was heart-wrenching to watch, and he wanted to leave, but he couldn't. He needed to be there as precaution if anything were to get out of hand. After all, he knew what a sudden death could do to people…

"_Mana…MANA!" _

"_Eliade…"_

"…_Road?"_

"_Keep walking forward."_

He shook his head, the sound of glass shattered and without warning, hobgoblins began appearing. Attracted to the smell and very idea of blood, the hobgoblins began to violently attack. Whipping out a gun, Yukio began firing, Rin was hacking away while Allen simply dodged. His brothers didn't know about his abilities yet, and he wasn't ready to show it. Not until the very extent needed. If he did, he may attract other demons unaware of his contribution. He was a demon king after all…

"Why did you kill father?" The words came harshly like a rush of cold water.

Blue eyes glared at the gun pointed at him.

"I didn't—"

"It was your fault that father was possessed by Satan!" The gun shook under Yukio's hold. The memory; the knowledge of his father being killed—It hurt.

Allen jumped in between the two, arms out as he stood in front of Rin, defiantly. His silver eyes were hardened in disbelief.

"You're really going to do it, Yukio? You're going to kill your own brother?!" He shouted as he bore his teeth at the other. The dragoon-type vaguely noted the demon-like teeth.

The mentioned froze, his face scrunched up as he remembered Shiro's words. Yet, he fired. It came as an initial shock, but it hit the hobgoblin behind the two.

As a result, Rin finished the giant hobgoblin off with a slash.

* * *

"Wait. This is where we're staying?" Rin comments with a gape.

"Yes, we're going to be roommates." Yukio replies as he unlocks the door to the building.

"What? Why?!"

"We can't have the others knowing your a demon, can we now?" Allen says for Yukio.

Rin cried in dismay. Allen would've joined him, the building looked haunted after all, but refrained from doing so as Yukio looked like he'd reach his limit soon. Upon entering the building, silver eyes glance at the…Stained and rather plain walls.

"My eyes are burning." He says in distaste, over time, he built the need to have things not so plain. As it painfully reminded him too heavily about the Black Order.  
'Well, at least the organisation looked in far better condition than this _hell_ hole…' Allen shook his head. He really shouldn't be making jokes that actually _now_ apply to his current situation.

"Ah, Yukio. I'm going to be in a room of my own, if that's okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, that's alright. We can only fit two people in a room, and I have to make sure I keep nii-san in line." There was a faint 'Oi!' in the distance. Allen laughed before nodding.

Walking into the direction of the room across from the twins, he locks the door behind him. Moving to the closet, he sets up a pinpoint for fast travel using his ark. It had been awhile since he needed to do that, it wasn't a bad feeling though. Apart from the _incident_ many things have been peaceful. Different to the feeling of constant battle happening at any moment and place.  
He watches in awe as the white crystals brightly formed, before shrinking and disappearing into the darkness. It was complete.

Opening his suitcase, he starts unpacking. With furniture already in the room, there wasn't a problem. When he was finished, he sat on the bed of white covers. Sighing exhaustedly, he brings his hands to his face. Despite all the peacefulness, the paranoia he'd built over the years was something that never faded. They could be attacked, he might fail to protect them…Satan could be watching right now. There were too many possibilities.

As if on habit, he grabbed the desk chair and tilted it to its side. Moving onto one arm, he balances and does some press-ups. '1…2…3…'

It was one of the only ways to clear his mind.

* * *

"—It was a weird flower monster!" Rin chattered enthusiastically to Allen who was barely paying any heed. He only hummed occasionally in response.

"—Then…Yukio shot—"

"Wait?! He shot a girl?!" Allen screeched in shock.

"No! I mean, well. Sort of…? Wait, no! Have you even been paying attention?!" Rin went back and forth with his words.

"Uhm, yes…?" Allen shot him a sheepish grin.

Rin shot an arm towards him, wrapping it around his neck. Pulling the shorter boy down, he started ruffling the other's white locks. Annoyed, Allen struggled to get out of his hold as he yelled at Rin to let go. Despite it being a hindrance, he couldn't help but smile on the inside…  
Suddenly, he started coughing and wheezing. 'Sh—Da—mn—!'  
His head was in severe pain, everything was spinning. He could barely here Rin's screaming. Then, a warm liquid jolted out of his mouth, and a horrible taste of iron filled his senses.

"_Allen?! All—"_

"_Yukio! Alle—"_

"—_Elp! Yukio!"_

Silver eyes widened in fear. It was there, that layered voice, he was in trouble. He really was.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**M**__y __**P**__R__**o**__x__**y…**__Y__**o**__U__** S**__H__**A**__l__**l **__A__**t**__T__**e**__n__**d **__t__**H**__e__** M**__e__**E**__t__**i**__N__**g. **__D__**o **__N__**o**__T__** b**__E __L__**a**__T__**E."**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yeah I know, pretty short huh? At least I updated…? …I'M SORRY. Totally forgot about this! I mean like, I felt so bad I wrote this as I was dying, ya know? No but seriously, I feel bad for my trashcan because it's literally just filled with snot-filled tissues. **_

_**Also special thanks to:**_

_**Guest, Star Angel7169, kylC, Metronome I Hear, Bookspazz55, Natsuki D, Thorn D. Cinni, bblikesjam, Jaggedwing, Quiet Leaf, Im a Guest, Yuki F. Karasu, egefriend2, Itharax, Fulminata, VampireHarry the 2, Deathstarling556, greece60, 323902478, hughiedog, Nella D. Campbell, SilentIndigoMist, Brystak2000, ZeroHakurei, LDK, ShortLongPost, Sora Rider X, kK, Catcrazzed, CyberTech **__(Sometimes I question if you know what's going on.)__**, The True Silph, MaxAngelOfDeath AND Syafiq!**_

_Metronome I Hear: __**Thank you for the critique! I really appreciate it, and I do the layered shit at the end of the each chapter just to signify that this chapter is done. I dunno, I may change it, but it really only appears at the end of the chapter. Unless some crap happens in the chapter above. Oh and thanks for telling me that, '-Kun' part, I had no idea! Thank you! :D**_

_Natsuki D.: __**Unfortunately, he doesn't have an animal form. Mephisto is just special.**_

_Im a Guest: __**I has noticed you.**_

_egefriend2: __**YES WE MUST UNITE! MUAHAHA!**_

_**Sorry that I can't answer all your reviews, but keep up the questions and I'll definitely answer them! Also I like to thank you all for reading! Remember, if your confused, just ask. I want to make this story as understanding as possible!**_

_**~RandomAuthor-chan Out!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Gehenna

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait; short chapter. Please read author's note at the bottom, don't worry IT ISN'T A HIATUS NOTE. IT'S NOT.**

* * *

When Allen has disappeared, Yukio can't help but feel very worried. It had been awhile since he joined their family, and during that time, he'd grown attached despite the obvious enigma shrouding the other. There were times where he'd straight up disappear for hours, perhaps even the entire day (they all shrugged it off as him getting lost), but Yukio felt suspicion pooling at his stomach—Even if he told himself it was wrong and that he shouldn't be thinking those things.

"I'll be back." He said.

Yukio's eye twitched, arms crossed as he wondered where his brother could be. Class had ended with a rather interesting twist during gym, and the boy had not come back and was nowhere to be found; not lost in school, or even in their dorm.

"Where could he be?"

* * *

Stepping into Hell was a literal nightmare. A gush of sudden hot, flaming air toppled his demeanour.

'Had Gehenna always been this hot?' Allen thought, reaching to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

Honestly, he was sure it wasn't, and he wondered if someone opened the gate where many souls had been trapped under Gehenna. Stepping outside his mansion, his thoughts were confirmed when souls so distorted—It reminded him of the souls trapped in Akuma—flew around; looking for an escape.

'Hopefully Satan won't scold me for this…'

After all, the souls trapped in Gehenna were Allen's charges, he is the King of Spirits, and while they technically weren't ghosts, they were similar. Breathing in, he spoke. It was gentle as though he previously wasn't annoyed and distraught.

"Please head back." Simple words, but the souls seemed to freeze, as though they were in a trance.

Under those white bangs, were molten-gold eyes. Suddenly, movement. Souls from everywhere in Gehenna began to head in a giant crater of darkness, lights as bright and quick as shooting stars, they disappeared.

A sigh, "Great. Now to close the gate and to find my way to the castle—Without being late."

* * *

Walking down the (surprisingly) cobbled street of the upper area of Gehenna, demons who'd been in the vicinity were shocked and wide-eyed. As he walked, they knelt on the floor to show their respects. Many feared for their lives, but at the same time honoured to have someone important be before them. Forward before him was a castle uphill, the path was long stretched out, and he knew it would take a while.

Upon reaching the castle steps, isolated from the rest of Gehenna, he sighed. Another bow by a demon at the entrance, and he found a few of his brothers inside the hall, making their way to the room. Recognition flashed in Mephisto's eyes as he saw Allen walk through he red-carpeted halls.

"Hoho~ What has my little brother done this time?" His annoying voice tempted Allen to hit him. Instead, the latter refrained from so and settled on a glare with a click of his tongue.

"I wonder." He muttered sarcastically.

It wasn't long before they gathered before Satan, whom was seated upon his throne in a vast room basked in a blue light. All eight kings were lined up, and simultaneously they rested on one knee against the ground, hand above their chest they held their heads down.

The figure before them was shadowed, his form seemed somewhat casual with his head rested on the back of his hand. Though, there was obvious lividness. Light pouring from the arched windows seeped through. A ray making a gleaming red hue visible against the darkness.

"**S**t**A**n**D**." They all stood.

Then, the crimson eye fell upon the white-haired male, "**A**z**A**z**E**l."

Allen bit back a gulp. He was frightened, but he steeled himself in posture and mind, though he dare not make eye contact with his father.

"**Y**o**U** h**A**v**E** m**A**d**E **t**R**o**U**b**L**e, **O**n**C**e **A**g**A**i**N.**" Allen swore he heard a sigh accompanying the phrase.

"**A**s**T**a**R**o**T**h **H**a**S **r**E**p**O**r**T**e**D **y**O**u **B**e**I**n**G **e**N**r**O**l**L**e**D** a**T** a**N** e**X**o**R**c**I**s**T**'s **S**c**H**o**O**l." The white-haired demon gave a quick wry glance at Astaroth who stood the furthest away from him, head held high with respect at their father.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**A**r**E **y**O**u **P**l**A**n**N**i**N**g **O**n **D**e**F**y**I**n**G **m**E**?"

* * *

_"WHY ARE YOU IN YOU'RE REBELLIOUS PHASE? YOU AND AMAIMON?"_

_"GODDAMNIT FATHER."_

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, couldn't help myself.**

**Yes, the chapter is short, and I'm really sorry. I'm just finding it difficult to get inspiration for this, I'm actually lost in how to continue this, because I doubt Allen would kill Satan or let him be killed. Because, well. Satan did give him a chance, another life. And jfkgbr Gah. I haven't seen this anime/manga in a long ass time, so details on the episodes are almost non-existent.**

**I'll do my best to continue, and uh. Don't kill me, but I actually had a new idea for a story. You guys know Magi: the Labyrinth of Magic, right? I wanted to write a SI/OC insert fic, and I wanted your opinions if I should do it or not. **

"Dying and getting reborn was unexpected, but getting reborn into a royal family with a pig for a father was a _whole_ different level. And she thought getting reborn with a dick was difficult."

**So, like the idea? or not? Please tell me, and thank you for the amazing support!**


End file.
